


твои берега

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [33]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: мною затоплены





	твои берега

день не задаётся с самого начала: они с наён ссорятся из-за пустяка, и наён уходит из дома, ссылаясь на срочные дела, которых у неё, вообще-то, нет. сегодня выходной и тем более фестиваль: все улицы будут засыпаны серпантином, его никто не станет убирать аж до понедельника.

в такие дни момо пытается устроить наён сюрприз или сводить её куда-нибудь или поехать за покупками подальше отсюда; в такие дни момо не чувствует себя настолько паршиво: у неё не получается вспомнить, что они друг другу наговорили и о чём вообще был спор. хотя это наён: она всегда найдёт повод; момо в большинстве случаев может её утихомирить, просто крепко обняв, не давая наён вырваться, чтобы спокойно вот так всё (вместе) обсудить. тем более наён абсолютно всегда расслабляется в её руках.

в этот раз момо даже не успела сдвинуться с места, как наён закрыла за собой дверь, лишив их обеих шанса на нормальный разговор.

наён похожа на шторм — и все, кто её окружают, топятся, а момо всё ещё на плаву, потому что она это она, и никого, кроме неё, наён всё равно так близко никогда не подпустит. момо даже раз пошутила:

— ну я же хорошо плаваю, со мной не утонешь.

наён тогда промолчала, но как-то странно (слишком уж печально) улыбнулась, что не осталось для момо незамеченным. она до сих пор надеется, что это ничего не значило, но день не задаётся с самого начала — и момо не даёт покоя то, как наён выглядела перед тем, как уйти, как будто опять что-то надумала, а расхлёбывать наверняка придётся ей, если, конечно, момо пойдёт её искать, она-то пойдёт.

ведь наён рано или поздно утопится в себе сама.

если бы только момо знала, что думать о таком не стоит, если бы только—

 

лето в разгаре, поэтому момо решается выйти уже под вечер.

она без понятия, в какую сторону идти и откуда начинать поиски наён. она могла пойти куда угодно: их город маленький, но в нём полно мест, в которых легко спрятаться; наён знает их все. а ещё рядом с ними протекает река — и момо от одной мысли о ней бросает в дрожь.

лишь бы наён не направилась туда, лишь бы.

момо просто бессмысленно бродит; звонить наён она не звонит, та не берёт в такие моменты трубку, если хочет побыть одна, что логично, но толку от этого не будет, момо знает. возле парка она натыкается на группу разрисованных белым и жёлтым и красным людей, поющих песни на всех языках мира. они засыпают её блёстками и конфетти.

момо уходит от них, окутанная в свет.

у них праздник лета: его любят больше, чем новый год или дни рождения. наён, кстати, тоже. жаль, её сейчас нет рядом.

момо не сдаётся: обзванивает всех знакомых; для чего-то даже заходит к ней (и к себе) на работу, хотя все магазины и офисы закрыты. момо не сдаётся, именно от этого — не уметь сдаваться — вообще-то тяжело, но момо не будет собой, если вдруг опустит руки.

она оказывается на улице, заваленной старыми мягкими игрушками; это делается для детей: люди выносят их, оставляют около домов или на обочине, или на качелях, или прячут в деревьях. игрушки, конечно, собирают в начале каждой недели и отвозят в приюты.

момо без понятия, как празднуют лето другие, но этот город, несмотря на то что он окружён чёрной рекой, пытается хотя бы раз в году сделать мир лучше, даже если этот мир — они сами.

момо нравится здесь жить — и её никуда особо не тянет, но—

мимо проходит сана и следом за ней мина, и потом внезапно наён. момо от шока застывает посреди улицы. ты пряталась только от меня, да? момо не наён: и наперёд ничего не надумывает, и не усложняет, но у неё внутри вместо праздника теперь одна сплошная грусть. момо стоит и не двигается, и ей не хочется идти ни за наён, ни домой. она может простоять здесь до утра и помочь работникам собрать игрушки, почему нет?

момо стоит и стоит, наён и другие девочки доходят до перекрёстка — и в момо что-то резко переключается. кажется, она даже слышит щелчок — и ноги несут её вперёд сами. момо понимает, что сошла с дороги, когда перестаёт видеть здания и людей, которых к этому времени и так становится меньше. в этом городе есть один путь: если ты на него ступишь, по собственному желанию или нет, то назад не вернёшься, мало кто возвращался, ведь он ведёт к реке. говорят, она у берегов чёрная как смола и такая же вязкая, и когда смотришь на её воды — ужасающе тихие — в тебе что-то умирает больше от того, какой бесконечной эта река кажется.

люди входят в неё и дают забрать себя навсегда. говорят, река шепчет самым безнадёжным и отчаявшимся (всем и каждому, кто услышит) их главные страхи — и добивает, добивает, добивает, пока человек не позволяет воде утащить его на дно. момо долго не верила этим слухам, но наён часто рассказывала о реке — и от её слов было невероятно страшно. момо продолжает надеяться, идя неизвестно куда, остановить ноги она не может никак, она пыталась, что наён ушла совершенно в другую сторону или уже дома, пусть она будет дома, а потом перед момо открывается вид на замершую в тишине реку. её сердце бешено заходится, когда она замечает у края, в шаге от воды, силуэты: она знает, кто это, знает их всех; она видела их на улице игрушек. что вы здесь забыли, уходите быстро, из момо так и не успевает вырваться: они уже зашли по колено. момо со своего места отчётливо видит, как вода, чернее ночного неба, хватается за них словно руками, словно она действительно живая.

момо не слышит от реки ни слова, сегодня ей нужна не она, ей нужна—

момо мчится вперёд, не думая ни о чём, кроме _наён-наён-наён_ ; момо мчится, но время здесь почему-то замедляется или замедляет только её, и это первый раз, когда река к ней обращается: тебе не успеть, уходи.

момо влетает в воду со всего разбега, наплевав на предупреждение; ноги наконец-то нормально слушаются, но мгновенно вязнут то ли в глине, то ли река правда как смола, момо это не волнует. она видит тонущую сану и прилагает все усилия, чтобы до неё добраться. у момо не получается вытащить её на берег самостоятельно, но сана дышит, сана жива.

момо зовёт на помощь — и помощь приходит: мина прибегает вместе с цзыюй — и общими усилиями они выбираются на сушу, а наён нигде не видно, её нигде, господи, нет. момо трясёт от страха, который она в себе душит, и от того, какая эта чёртова вода холодная. они с цзыюй возвращаются обратно, чтобы попробовать найти наён.

река опять затихает, как будто уже сделала всё, что намеревалась, но момо, чёрт побери, всё ещё момо — и она никому не даст забрать у неё наён.

цзыюй предлагает плыть к противоположному берегу, и на пути к нему их внезапно уносит течением; они цепляются друг за друга, чтобы не потеряться, это бесполезно: река-то против, но момо, вообще-то, сильнее. 

они выплывают из течения, и момо, захлёбываясь водой, просит цзыюй:

— плыви назад, я сама.

— ты не справишься.

— справлюсь, только я и справлюсь.

и цзыюй её оставляет.

момо тратит на отдых всего секунду; у неё почти нет никакой энергии, она едва ли чувствует пальцы ног, но наён важнее. момо задерживает дыхание и ныряет — и там нет ни дна, ни кого-то ещё; момо ничего не видит, а что можно, когда кругом тьма и всё. момо плывёт и плывёт, поднимается наверх набрать воздуха — и снова ныряет. она знает, что ей никто не поможет; они с цзыюй вытащили сану только потому, что та не успела, по зову реки, уйти слишком далеко. значит, она не так уж и боялась.

что же ты надумала, наён, что вода тебе рассказала.

между момо и другим берегом, наверное, пару метров — и она могла бы доплыть к нему, и сделать перерыв; с такими темпами она и сама утонет, но если момо не найдёт наён сейчас, то уже никогда. момо предпринимает ещё одну попытку и опять ныряет, и плывёт по сути в никуда; она пытается найти хотя бы дно — и у неё внутри всё отмирает, когда она замечает проблеск света. момо уверена на сто и больше процентов: это светится кулон, который она подарила наён на их прошлую годовщину со словами «так я тебя не потеряю». наён тогда смеялась, возможно, не предав особого значения, но забавно — именно он и помог.

(— момо, кулон аж горит в темноте.

— так, вообще-то, задумано.

— ты мне что, фонарик купила?

— нет, я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя всегда был (мой) свет.

даже когда ты окажешься во тьме совсем одна)

 

момо не может вспомнить, как они вдвоём выплыли и как выбрались на берег, и как она делала всё, что было в её оставшихся силах, и как не сдавалась до тех пор, пока наён не пришла в сознание. и теперь они лежат рядом плечом к плечу, их обеих трясёт от переохлаждения, но момо не в состоянии пошевелиться, и она не уверена, всё ли позади.

им предстоит путь домой, если, конечно, наён он нужен.

— момо.

— что?

— разве ты не боялась—

— я уже тебя спасла.

и наён просит её обнять.

она такая холодная и такая бледная, и момо плохо от одного её вида; не думать о том, чего боялась и продолжает бояться наён, невозможно. и момо прижимает её к себе, греет и теплом, которое в ней зарождается, и любовью, которой в ней столько, что река обзавидуется, от этого даже немного смешно — и момо смеётся, но больше от усталости.

— ты же расскажешь, что тебя сподвигло сюда прийти—

— я давно хочу уехать.

— и река—

— она так убедительно беспрерывно шептала, что ты ни за что не согласишься, и что я тебе безразлична, если ты до сих пор не предложила этого сама, и столько всего ещё, боже—

— я за тобой куда угодно.

— но как же—

— куда угодно.

наён молчит.

может, пытается понять и принять сказанное как действительность, и момо наконец-то вспоминает, о чём был их спор: в этом городе и хорошо, и страшно, только им обеим надо выйти за его пределы, чтобы нормально (начать) всё-таки жить.

— ты ведь так и не дала мне утром ничего сказать.

— я боялась услышать твой отказ.

— и ты просто ушла.

— я не должна была—

— ты ушла, потому что знала, что я всё равно пойду за тобой.

— как ты меня терпишь, а?

— я не терплю, я люблю, вот и всё.

— дурында.

— а ты тем более.

— может, поэтому у нас и получается так долго быть вместе?

— нет, просто я правда хорошо умею плавать.

— момо!

и момо смеётся—

громко, чтобы заглушить шёпот вод и все чужие страхи.

и момо любит—

даже громче, чтобы наён услышала и наконец-то поверила.

 

(и наён ей верит)


End file.
